


expiration dates

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil is too good for him.Phil is too good for him, and maybe that’s what Dan deserves. Maybe.For the prompt: 2010, dan being stressed and supportive phil is there to save the day.





	expiration dates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: mental illness

Dan pulls his blanket over his face, pressing his knees against his chest. 

His head hurts, his shoulder has knots in it from reading his phone in bed but now it’s dead and he’s had nothing to do but think for what feels like hours. 

He should’ve gotten up, talked to Phil, taken a shower and drunk Phil’s horrible instant coffee and forced himself to feel better.

To tell himself everything is fine and there’s nothing wrong with him. He almost wishes it was one of those days. Then he would’t feel anything. Wouldn’t feel guilty. 

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How can he think like that? He takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. They burn. His chest feels tight with something hot, or cold, or lukewarm and gross.

“Dan, I’m coming in.” It’s Phil, back for the third time today. He’s left Dan alone before now, but now he’s not taking no for an answer.

Or his silence, because Dan hasn’t said anything yet.

Dan pulls the blanket down, forgetting his damp, tired eyes, the tightness that’s enveloping his body and making him feel faint. “Phil-“ 

Phil’s shoulders sag when he looks in. “Dan.” His mouth is an unhappy line. He moves to sit on the bed, hand outstretched like he wants to touch Dan, but hesitating for a second too long. 

Dan sits up, keeping the blanket around his bare shoulders. He knows he looks a right mess. “Sorry.”

“Are…are you having a bad day?”

Dan shakes his head. “Just-“ he waves his arms around, is surprised when he feels weak. Maybe the faintness is hunger and nothing else. 

It’s not the kind of bad day Phil is talking about, though it might be part of it. Phil has been nudging, lately pushing, for him to talk to someone about how he feels. 

Dan doesn’t know what good it’ll do. Dan is just Dan. And always has been. He doesn’t need to see someone. He’s not like the crazy people he sees on the news. He’s not. 

He doesn’t know anything, doesn’t know what he wants, with his life or anything, but he knows he isn’t crazy. 

Still, his lip is shaking and he’s covering his eyes with his hands, digging his fingertips in like he can claw out his tear ducts.

“Sorry,” he whispers, not wanting to hear his voice break.

Phil moves, finally, seeming to take that as encouragement. “Why are you sorry?” 

He’s rubbing Dan’s trembling back over the blanket, other hand firmly wrapped around his lower back. 

“I don’t know.” Dan coughs. He’s clinging to Phil, even as he wishes Phil would just leave. “I don’t know anything.”

Phil is silent for a long minute. Then, 

“D’you know how to shower?”

“What?”

“And eat, do you know how to eat?” 

Dan doesn’t know what to say to that. He only shrugs, leaning away to look Phil in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to know anything else. Just take care of yourself, that’s all.”

Dan bites his lip, studying Phil. “Okay. Sure.” He laughs shakily. “I can eat. And shower. With you?” He doesn’t mean it in a sexy way. “I might fall over.” 

-

Later, Phil makes him a box of pasta and warms up alfredo sauce from a jar and Dan pretends not to see him check the expiration dates.

His skin feels warm from the shower and being bundled up in layers of clothes and Phil’s uni hoodie. His body still aches from laying in bed all day, but his headache is subsiding as he drinks his second glass of water.

Phil is too good for him. 

Phil is too good for him, and maybe that’s what Dan deserves. Maybe. 

Phil kisses his forehead above his eyebrow, where he always seems to kiss Dan, for some reason. He sets a big bowl of pasta in Dan’s lap, sinking into the cushions, arm around Dan’s shoulders, hot breath in his ear. 

“We’ll always help you.”

Dan knows Phil was trying for romantic, but he can’t help letting a small, tired laugh escape. It feels impossibly good.

“‘We?’ Is this a horror film?”

Phil rolls his eyes, arm tightening around Dan and leaning in, widening his eyes. 

“Yes, we’ll always help you,” he says, voice warped and funny. 

“You don’t scare me,” Dan says, pushing him away. “Now let me eat my fuckin’  
pasta, and hope I don’t die. Don’t think I didn’t see you look at those expiration dates, mister.” 

Phil pouts.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
